Fire's Embrace
by TellItLikeItIs00
Summary: They moved out of my way in a fearful manner. But then again, who wouldn't be afraid of the living vampire torch?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm really getting tired of saying this :/**

I had just had my heart broken. Ripped and torn to shreds by the guy that I thought loved me. Only... That wasn't the thing that had my breath catching in my throat and the threat of tears burning my eyes. No, it wasn't that at all. In fact, it wasn't even him that was causing this. It was _her_.

"Alice isn't coming back..." My voice cracked at the end as I stared up into Edward's golden eyes. So much like hers. I swallowed hard trying to fight back the tears. The thought of her not coming back was too much. The words forever etched in my mind causing my heart to throb. Edward frowned, giving me a curious look.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye." He said in an emotionless tone.

"Alice is gone?" I could hear the pain clearly in my voice. _She's gone. As in never coming back. But... I didn't even get to say goodbye._

"Yes. Why is that such a big deal to you. Do you really think she cared about you? She didn't even bother to come say goodbye to you. You mean nothing to her!" He growled out in an irritated tone, his words hurting me even more. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Wait!" I screamed and reached out, grabbing nothing but thin air. No, I... I don't want to be alone. I could feel the warm tears sliding down my face. Maybe, just maybe, if I can follow him then I'll be able to see her. To talk to her. Work things out. I took off running in the direction that I thought he had gone. My hope slowly fading away when I realized just how alone I really was. _She's gone._ It was all I could think about. My body was racked with quiet sobs. There was no point in holding it in anymore. I rubbed my eyes and turned around searching for the way back. I hadn't realized I had run out so far. I couldn't even find a path. I was surrounded by wilderness on all sides. No paths. No way home. Alone.

XXXXX

I sat at the cafeteria table with the rest of my friends thinking quietly to myself. It had been several months since my birthday. Since _they_ left me. I felt empty.

"Ugh, hello Earth to Bella? Seriously? Get over your little depressed mood, okay? Jeez, I mean really? So they left? Big fucking whoop!" Jessica sneered at me before turning back to the others. Angela glared at her before turning to me with a sympathetic look.

"Ignore her. She's just mad because you weren't giving her the attention that she has to have from everyone." Jessica shot her a dirty look but she just rolled her eyes.

"I do _not_ crave attention from _everyone_." Jessica was clearly pissed off.

"Oh really? Then what would you call it?" Angela challenged. I got up from the table quickly and headed out of the cafeteria, ignoring the people calling my name behind me. I couldn't stand to be in this place anymore. I just wanted to go home.

I made my way out to the parking lot and climbed into my truck before deciding to head down to the reservation instead. For the past few months I had been spending a lot time with Jacob. He was like my own personal sun. The only one who could make the hurt go away. If it wasn't for him I don't know what I'd do sometimes.

When I pulled into the gravel drive way, Jake came running out of the house like an excited little kid. His usual Jacoby-grin was stretched across his face. I nearly gawked at how tall he had grown, but then again I guess it was normal for guys to hit growth spurts at this age so I shrugged it off.

"Hey Bells! Aren't you suppose to be in school?" He said in a teasing tone.

"I could ask you the same thing." I laughed, causing him to smile since it was a rare thing.

"Well... I... er... hey, I won't tell if you don't." He muttered.

"Deal." I grinned at him and hopped out of my truck. "So what do you want to do, my partner in crime?"

"Partner in crime? There's a new one. I didn't know skipping school was such a crime anyway."

"Oh shut up." I punched him lightly in the arm which only made him ruffle my hair in return. I tried to give him my best threatening look ever but it must have been a fail because all he did was clutch his stomach and start laughing. When he was done laughing at me, he straightened up and tilted his head toward the forest.

"Want to go for a walk and talk?" I looked at him and then back to the trees before nodding.

"Sure."

I hadn't even noticed how far we had walked until Jacob stopped talking. Everything seemed unfamilar to me.

"Where are we?" I asked still looking around. Jacob stopped and began to take in his surroundings. His brow furrowed and he chuckled quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not on the reservation anymore."

"We've been walking that long?!" I looked at him in shock before turning my gaze up to the sky. It was still light out but the colors of the sky indicated that the sun would be going down soon. "Oh man. Charlie is probably wondering what happened to me."

"Come on. We should be heading-" A pale blur flew out from the cover of the trees and slammed into Jacob causing his body to go flying through the air and into a large mossy tree.

"Jake! Oh my god. Are you okay?!" I screamed, running over to him. He held his arm tightly against him and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grunted.

"But he's not going to be. Neither of you are." Came the familar musical voice from behind me. It wasn't the same light musical voice that Alice had. Not even close. It didn't even belong to any of the Cullens. This voice was cruel. It was the voice of death. The type of voice that could only belong to one person. One fiery red headed bitch to be exact. _Victoria. _

My heart picked up in speed as I turned around and for good reason. She was part of a coven of feral vampires that had tried to hunt me down and kill me. They had almost succeeded if it wasn't for the Cullens killing their leader, James and even then I was close to being dead. Or atleast undead.

"Don't look so surprised to see me, Isabella." She sneered, her ruby red eyes glaring into mine. I had to think quick if Jacob and I wanted to get out of here alive.

"I-I'm just a little s-s-shocked that you're h-here." My voice trembled drastically. Well that wasn't a good way to start. Come on, Bella. You can do it. Be strong. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Seeing that all of the vampires that once lived in Forks are gone, I just wasn't expecting to see you." Okay, that was better. I praised myself internally and faced Victoria.

"Vampires?" Jacob looked over at me curiously. "You mean the cold ones? But that was only a legend."

"Unfortunately not, boy." Victoria murmured, taking a few quiet steps toward us. "You're looking at one of your legends now."

"I don't understand." Jacob's brow furrowed.

"My, you are a dense mortal." Victoria mused and looked over at me. "I actually came here for something important." I watched her continue to walk toward us, each step graceful with a lethal edge. I took an uneasy step back of my own, causing her to smirk.

"Like I said," I gulped rather loudly. "The Cullens aren't here. They left, but I'm sure you could still find them if you tried to." I took yet another step and Jacob did the same.

"Silly human, I'm not here for them." My heart thundered loudly in my chest as I guessed her next words correctly. "I'm here for you. Payback if you will. And payback, my dear, is a bitch." Her lip curled back, revealing the sharp fangs that normally hid behind it.

Jacob took a step forward placing himself between us and tried to look as intimidating as possible.

"Go away! I'm not going to let you hurt her! If you want her, then you're going to have to go through me!" He yelled. Victoria narrowed her eyes at him before she chuckled darkly.

"Very well, human." It took only a second for Victoria to blur behind Jacob and lock her arms around his neck. She made a quick jerk and my stomach felt sick as a loud snap rang in my ears. I watched as his body went limp in her hold before she threw him aside like he was nothing.

"Jake!" I cried but I knew it was too late. He was gone. All because he wanted to protect me. I didn't have time to think as I suddenly found myself a few inches off of the ground. Victoria's hand was firmly holding on to my throat, causing me to gasp for air. My own hands held on to her arm and wrist, trying to pry her off of me in a desperate manner. It was no use though. She was a vampire, and I was only a weak human. I gasped for air again, my legs flailing and kicking until they eventually stopped. I had given up hope. It was no use. I couldn't do this.

"How does it feel to know that you caused the death of your parents and that boy over there?" She hissed, her grip tightening around my throat.

"My parents? They're..."

"Dead? Yes. You should've seen how they begged for their lives. It was a worthless attempt but amusing nonetheless. Now Isabella, it's your turn to beg."

"No."

"No?" She growled.

"No. I'm not going to beg and give you the satisfaction." I said with a new found strength.

"Fine!" She snarled. "Then I'll give you a reason to!"

"Stop immortal. We have been watching you for a few months now. You have gone against the Volturi and have made too many of our own kind. Drop the human. It ends now." A cold monotone voice met my ears. _Volturi._ I know that name. Edward had spoken of it. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a small pale figure standing in front of a few others. It was clearly a female, that I could tell from the voice and body. That was the only thing I could tell about her though. Her features were hidden under a midnight black hood, the only visible part being her nose and mouth.

"You don't understand!" Victoria snarled, crushing her hand down further on my sore throat and eliciting a pained whimper to escape from my lips. "I made them to destroy _her! But now that I have her they are no use to me!_" She bared her teeth at me again, refusing to drop me.

"I don't need to understand. The Volturi doesn't give second chances. Your life is forfeit." The small girl smirked before pulling off her hood. Victoria's eyes widened in fright and I waited for the moment she would take off. Only, she didn't. Once she made eye contact with the blond Volturi guard, she dropped to the ground quivering in pain. Her agonized cries filled the chilly air around us and I shuddered. What was going on?

"Felix." The girl said before a giant cloaked figure stepped forward, reminding me a lot of Emmett. That's where the similarities ended though. Unlike Emmett's playfulness this vampire seemed to be all serious. I cowered away as he approached Victoria and quickly made work of her. I stared up at the purple smoke before my eyes fell back to the girl.

"I'm sorry, human, but the Volturi doesn't allow for mortals to know our secret." She didn't seem sorry at all. She nodded her head in my direction and I watched as the giant, Felix came toward me.

"Wait." A soft male voice spoke up. Everyone stopped to stare at the tall black figure who had spoken. He pulled back his hood, revealing another set of crimson eyes. He was extremely handsome and his hair was a light blond and cropped rather short. He seemed to be in his early twenties but his voice and the way he spoke said otherwise. There was a certain wisdom that surrounded him.

"What is the meaning of this, Senna?" The girl asked curiously with a fine arched brow.

"I sense she has...potential." He replied, after finding the right word. "And you know how Aro does enjoy a gifted being, Jane." The girl, Jane, looked back at me in wonder before turning her attention back to Senna.

"Do you know what it is?" He tilted his head at her, looking at her thoughtfully before responding.

"I do not. She is human so I can only feel that she has a power but not what type it is. I do apologize." Jane waved off his apology and began to walk up to me.

"What is your name, mortal?" She asked in that same monotone that she had used before. I ducked my head down, too afraid to meet her eyes after what happened to Victoria.

"Bella." I whispered, slightly intimidated.

"Hmmm... As in Isabella?" I nodded. "That's Italian." I looked up at her and she smiled to herself. "Well then, I guess you'll love where we're going."

XXXXX

I trembled a little as I followed closely behind Jane through the dark hallways of the stone hideout of Volterra, Italy.

"Do not be afraid, Isabella. We are not going to harm you. In fact, I think you will be of better use to us as an immortal." My eyes widened at Senna's words. They were planning on changing me? I had wanted that for awhile now, but no one was ever willing to give me what I had wanted. Except for Alice. My heart clenched and I looked down at my feet. Senna mistook my behavior for disappointment and put his hand on my shoulder. "Not to worry. It will be alright. You will be stronger and faster than you were as a human." I nodded and continued to follow Jane.

We ended up at a set of double doors that Jane pushed open with ease. My eyes widened at the sight laid out in front of me. It was a large room of white marble and stone. Paintings aligned the walls and three throwns sat at the other end. In the throwns were three vampires. I assumed that they were the leaders considering that Jane and Senna bowed down until one of the leaders cleared his throat indicating that they could stand.

"What do we have here?" He spoke, his voice filled with amusement.

"Aro," Senna began, his tone laced with nothing but utter respect. "We have found you another potential guard." Aro looked over me curiously as if I were some sort of science experiment before a wide smile spread across his face.

"Excellent." He clapped his hands together. "I do so like my guards especially when they have gifts." He came over to me and tilted my head to the side. "Don't worry, young one, it will only hurt for awhile." He sank his sharp teeth into my neck and I was immediately engulfed in fire. I cried out in pain as it spread throughout my entire body. My screams finally ceased as darkness overtook me.

XXXXX

The pain slowly began to dissipate, starting from my fingers and draining all the way to my heart. I listened as my heartbeat increased incredibly before making one last loud thump against my ribcage and stopping. Multiple scents filled my nose causing my nostrils to flare. Something sweet in the air. My throat burned a little before I was distracted by the sound of voices close to me.

"Master, I think you should step back. She's awakening." Jane's voice dripped with worry.

"It's alright, dear. Besides, I want to see the newest addition to our family." Aro replied. "I hope she is hungry." My throat began to burn again and the sweet smell filled my nose.

"I am surprised that she's not already trying to attack the human. I am having a rather difficult time standing here myself with the mortal girl bleeding nearby." Senna spoke with absolute frustration. I laid still and waited, my instincts changing every few seconds. _Feed. Stay. Fight. Protect yourself. Feed. Destroy. Run. _My fingers twitched for a second before clenching the sheets under me, all of my muscles tensing up.

"Sir, I don't think this is a good idea." Another male voice said from somewhere close to my head.

"Shhh, Alec. That's complete nonsense. Just watch and see what she-" Aro was interrupted when a snarl ripped through my mouth and I flew up from the small bed that I had been laying on. I crouched down in a defensive position baring my sharp fangs at each and every one of them. My now cold body grew incredibly hot as I glared daggers at my audience before me.

"Isn't she beautiful!" Aro exclaimed. My head snapped over toward him and I growled furiously. Jane stepped in front of him protectively, making eye contact with me. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated but nothing happened.

"It's not working! I can't hurt her!" She pushed Aro back further while Senna and Alec joined her.

"I do not understand. She should have went for the girl. She has not even glanced in the direction of the blood." Senna's face was confused. I hissed at him and took a step back. I had to get out of here! I turned to run, but stopped when my crimson eyes landed on the bleeding girl cowering in the corner of the room. My mouth filled with venom as the scent hit me hard, my throat flaring like I had swallowed ashes. I blurred over to the helpless girl crouching down toward where she was. She trembled as my nose grazed across her neck. _Absolutely mouthwatering._

"She should've sank her teeth into her by now." Alec mused. My eyes flicked over to him before coming back to the girl.

"P-p-please don't h-hurt m-me." She sobbed, her scent fanning over me, causing my eyes to flutter.

"What great control, and let us not forget that incredible shield." Aro sounded unbelievably excited. "Isabella?" I looked over at him with pitch black eyes. "You can have her. Go ahead. Drink." I turned my dark eyes to the shaking girl, gazing at her neck. I could see her pulse and hear the loud heartbeat. All of that blood flowing through her veins. My blood. All mine. My body heated up in that weird way it had before. I let out a deep growl before sinking my teeth into the soft skin of her neck. The warm liquid flowed into my mouth causing me to moan in pleasure. A soft noise escaped her as she gripped tightly on to my shoulders. Her grip began to lessen until it was nothing and her arms fell limply to the floor. I laid her down gently after I had drained her dry. Panic began to run through my mind now. I just killed a human. An innocent girl!

"Isabella?" Senna stepped toward me a little too fast for my liking. I turned around, letting a snarl echo throughout the room. Flames enveloped my body as I stayed crouched growling at him. The audience in front of me stared at me in awe.

"You were right. She is gifted." Aro stared at me appraisingly.

**A/N: New story! ;) Review and tell me what you think!... Sorry I killed Jacob off. It wasn't planned. It just sort of happened. This story is going to be shapeshifter/werewolf less too...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! So...yeah... Anyway on with the story :)**

** Looks like a girl but she's a flame.**

** So bright, she can burn your eyes.**

** Better look the other way.**

** You can try, but you'll never forget her name.**

** She's on top of the world.**

I ducked under the pale fist that had swung for my face, quickly grabbing on to it and sending Jane through the air into a few of the practice dummies in the corner of the training room. She stood up from the pile of debri and wiped the blood from her mouth before baring her fangs at me and snarling in irritation.

"You're letting your temper get the best of you, Jane. Control yourself." Senna mused from where he was watching on the sidelines. Jane gave him an icy glare before fixing it on me instead.

"I'll show you temper!" She hissed out as she launched herself at me. Her hits were fast yet sloppy. I dodged each with ease only seeming to aggitate her furthermore. She went to roundhouse kick me, but failed when my hands caught her leg and quickly shoved her, causing her to spin in the air. She caught her balance for a second before I dropped to the ground and swiftly kicked her feet out from under her. An unneeded breath of air rushed out of her as her back made contact with the cold hard ground and I put my foot over her chest pushing down slightly.

She huffed in frustration, knowing that I had won our little sparring match. I removed my foot and held out my hand to her. She took it, allowing me to help her up off of the floor. Senna joined us with a look of amusement etched on his face.

"That was really something. It's only been ten years and you have already advanced through the ranks of the Volturi, Isabella. You really are a force to be reckoned with." He slapped his hand on my back in a congratulating way.

"Thank you, Senna." My voice was emotionless, but he knew I meant well.

Jane rolled her eyes petulantly and stalked off out of the room just as Felix was entering. He watched her as she walked, pouting the whole way, and smirked.

"Upset about losing _again_?" He chuckled and raised a curious eye brow in Senna's and my direction. Senna's face broke out into a wide grin and he nodded quickly.

"That she is. I believe she is frustrated about the fact that she finally has someone who can't fall victim to her powers. She is not used to having someone who can beat her."

"Well I find it hilarious." Felix snorted indignantly and looked in my direction. "Although I didn't come here to watch Jane get all pissed. Aro wishes to speak with you right away."

I nodded before wrapping my dark cloak around my black lightly armored body and taking my leave. The material was almost like underarmour but padded. I think it was more for looks than protection. I strode down the quiet halls of the Volturi, passing some of the guards once in awhile. Some bowed their heads in respect while others would press their bodies as close to the other side of the wall as possible as if trying to get as far away from me as they could. I smirked at this and kept walking until I got to the throne room where Aro was awaiting my arrival.

I walked past two other members of the guard standing in the middle of the room and approached the three great leaders of the Volturi, bowing down on one knee in respect.

"Master." I greeted Aro.

"Rise, young one." I did so and he smiled at me.

"You wished to speak with me, Sir?" I asked, trying to get straight to the point.

"I did. It seems that there has been some kind of trouble in a nearby city, and I am in need of your services."

"What is this trouble that you speak of? And how would you like me to handle it?"

"There have been multiple deaths as of recently. Normally it wouldn't bother me if a human life was lost once in awhile but the deaths are becoming very high in numbers. We believe that the attacks are being caused by vampires. I want you to go there and dispose of them before they expose our world."

"As you wish." I bowed, getting ready to turn and leave, but stopped when he spoke again.

"Oh and Isabella, I'd like you to meet the newest recruits to the guard, Skye and Adam. You will be taking them with you on your mission. Consider it a training day for them."

"Yes, Sir." I replied turning to the two guards that were standing in the middle of the room. My eyes grazed over them as I observed the novices.

The girl, Skye, was very beautiful, even more so than most vampires. Her hair was long and white, matching her pale skin which contrasted against the blackness of her cloak and armor. She had a calm demeanor as she stood at attention. Adam on the other hand was completely different from her. He was fairly tall and had lean muscles. His dark brown hair hung down in his ruby eyes. Unlike her, he had a certain arrogance that surrounded him. He smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked over to them.

This was going to be a long mission.

XXXXX

I was perched on the edge of the tall brick building, scanning the city for any signs that a vampire might be lurking in the darkness. The night was quiet except for the few people that were out walking. All of them oblivious to the predators that were watching them.

I felt the light breeze from someone blurring to my right side before I heard the voice, that was beginning to get under my skin, speak.

"Ugh, I don't see any of them." Adam complained and sighed impatiently. "When are we going to do something practical? I mean, aren't we suppose to be hunting these law breakers? We are the Volturi, are we not?"

"I am very well aware of who we are, novice." I growled out not even bothering to look over at him.

"Then why are we just sitting here?" He groaned smacking his fist down on the edge of the building, making it crumble. I was debating on whether or not to throw him off of the roof, when the voice of one of the mortals below rang through my ears.

_"No. P-please. I just want to go home!" The male human's voice trembled in fear._

My head snapped over to where the noise had come from. Skye blurred over to my left side and I watched as her eyes closed and she sniffed the air. When her eyes opened again, they were pitch black.

"Blood." Her voice came out a little deeper than normal and I nodded, keeping my thirst under control.

"Come on." I ordered, taking a few steps back so that I could clear the space between the buildings. The recruits nodded, pulled their hoods up, and took off after me at the same break neck speeds that I was going.

We leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the scent of blood growing stronger with each new step. I could hear Skye's soft growls and I turned my head to her slightly while running.

"Just hold your breath and follow me. Trust me it will be easier for you this way."

"Yes ma'am." She said through gritted teeth, yet her tone was grateful at the same time.

I came to a sudden stop when the smell became even more overpowering. Walking slowly to the edge, I looked down and saw the guy staring up at two male vampires. A whimper escaped past his lips when the predators in front of him snarled.

"Wait." I whispered low enough for only the two rookie guard members to hear.

"Please..." He begged and sputtered past the blood that was coming from his nose and mouth. One of the vampires answered his pleas with a dark chuckle followed by a punch to the poor human's stomach. A sickening crack echoed through the night and the man screamed, falling to the ground. His eyes grew heavier and heavier from the tremendous blood loss until his body finally went limp. Skye flinched next to me as the blood started to flow more freely. Her body was as still as a statue itself. My sympathy was cut short though when I caught a glance of Adam jumping off of the roof toward the targets in the alley. I growled softly at his disobedience and followed after him with Skye.

"Stop!" Adam hissed out at the vampires.

"Volturi!" They both said in unison, their eyes wide, before running away. One took the roof and the other one to quiet dark streets of the city. Skye ran after the one on the streets while Adam just stared after them in confusion which only seemed to irritate me even more.

"Don't just stand there!" I snarled. "Get them!" He blinked rapidly and followed after her.

I scaled the building so fast that I was practically invisible. I launched myself after the fool who had decided to run. I swear it was always like this. Didn't these people know that you can't out run or hide from the Volturi. I could hear his breathing quicken as I closed in on him. He was about to push off of the rooftop to the next when I sent a large fireball into his back causing him to fly off the edge of the building into a brick wall of the next. A cloud of dust filled the air as pieces crumbled around him. I landed lithely on my feet next to him and grabbed him by his throat, slamming him roughly into the wall.

"Wait! I didn't do anything!" The vampire pleaded frantically. I bared my fangs at him, my skin warming up, and he whimpered.

"Then why did you run?" I snarled out. He looked away from me but didn't say anything. "No answer? Well then I think we're done here." I grinned evilly before his whole body erupted into flames starting from his throat where my hand was at and engulfing the rest. I dropped the charred body to the ground, watching as it turned to ash, and put the flames out.

I listened to the night but didn't hear anything. No sign of the other two Volturi members which wasn't a good thing. I don't think I ran that far. I stopped the fleeing vampire pretty quick. I shrugged it off and decided that I should probably track the others. I picked up on their scents and followed it through the deserted street where I had last seen them. An erie feeling flowed through me as my eyes took in my surroundings. It was so quiet. No humans. No vampires. Nothing. Not even the street lights were working.

I stopped when I came to sewer grate that had been opened and grimaced. Of course. I slid through the hole carefully, my boots splashing into the nasty water below. I blurred off in the direction that the others had gone, but was stopped when I saw Skye tensed up, staring into the dark tunnel ahead of her.

"What happened? Where's Adam and the other one that you were following?" I asked curiously as I stood beside her. She looked at me in relief before she nodded toward the tunnel.

"He went ahead after him that way while I waited for you." She informed me. I nodded in understanding and took a step forward.

"Let's go." I ordered and we continued forward. We came into an opening that was brightly lit with torches. The layer was filled with different furnishings and tapestries. I looked around and quickly spotted Adam standing in front of another dark tunnel next to a burning pile, smirking at me. I hissed at him and he just chuckled.

"Relax." He muttered, rolling his eyes. That was it. A small flame lit in the palm of my hand and I growled deeply at him.

"Relax? You broke a simple order that I gave you! If you can't follow one then you are in no shape whatsoever to be a guard!" I yelled back. He waved it off and scoffed.

"Why do we even need orders? We got the job done didn't we?"

"Getting the job done doesn't mean anything if you don't do it right. In order to be a member of the Volturi, you must also be discreet. Did you even make sure that this place was all cleared out before you gave yourself a 'job well done'?" I asked sarcastically, not even bother to put out the flame. I already knew the answer.

"Well no but-" Pale arms wrapped around him from the darkness and crushed him in a death grip. Spider web cracks spread across his whole body until his body snapped in half. Skye crouched down beside me in a defensive position and my other hand lit up.

A large vampire, the size of Felix, stepped out from the darkness. He had a midnight blue cloak on and the hood was pulled up, only showing off his nose and fangs that were bared at us. On the left side of his chest was a neatly designed crest with an '_R_'. A low hiss slid past his lips followed by his deep voice.

"I'm going to have fun killing you Volturi guards for my masters." He taunted. I crouched lower like Skye.

"You can try but you'll fail." I smirked back at him. He roared in an animalistic way and blurred at us. I slid to the side and sent my knee into his rib cage as hard as I could. He grunted before his arm swung out toward my face and I ducked. He snarled in frustration and swung for me again but I easily side stepped it and ducked, giving Skye the perfect opportunity to punch him in the face. He stumbled backwards a little before quickly shaking it off. He ran at me again but instead of attacking me he turned to Skye catching her off guard and slamming into her. Her body sailed into the wall across the room and he turned to me with a smirk.

He chuckled darkly, trying to kick me. I dropped down and shoved my hands against his chest, sending a blast of fire through them and knocking him down. He stood up in a second and dusted himself off as he glared daggers at me.

"Why you little bitch!" He spat. Before he could make a move, Skye appeared behind him and kicked the back of his knee out. He fell forward on his hands and knees while her arms locked around his neck firmly. I took this chance to finally finish this. I launched myself through the air, sending my heels into his back and disconnecting his head from his body. A small flame lit across my palm as I touched his body and head.

I straightened up and looked around the layer swiftly noticing that the tapestries had the same design on them as his cloak did. I reached up and ripped on from the wall staring at before folding it up. Why do these look so familar?

"Come on. Let's head back. We need to talk to Aro right away. I have a bad feeling about this."

XXXXX

I pushed through the large double doors and strode toward Aro and the rest of the Volturi leaders.

"Master, we need to talk." I said, handing the fabric to Aro. He looked at the folded fabric before nodding.

"Yes we do." He replied and I arched a fine brow at him. A throat cleared and I tilted my head to the side. My eyes widened immediately when I saw the seven pairs of golden eyes in the corner of the room staring at me in confusion. I held back the hiss that wanted to escape my lips. You have got to be kidding me?! _The Cullens!_

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been really really busy. Anyway sorry for the wait. Hope you like it. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but you already know that.**

Seven pairs of golden eyes stared at me as if they had just seen a ghost. I would have smirked at the sight but the matters at hand were far too serious. My gaze tore away from the coven who had caused me so much pain and back to Aro.

"Isabella, why don't you show our guests to their rooms where they will be staying for awhile?" You have got to be kidding me? This must be some kind of sick joke, right? Wrong. I could see the serious look on Aro's face which he rarely ever showed.

"Master?" Was the only response I could come up with. I hadn't expected to see the Cullens ever and here they were, standing right across on the other side of the room from me. Not only were they here but they would be _staying_ too. The tension in the air was thick. It was to be expected though considering everyone in the Volturi seemed to know about my past with them.

"Go now, dear child. Don't keep our guests waiting. We will talk when you return." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand and I bowed my head before walking over to the family that I despised. Edward stared at me in disbelief, his mouth wide open reminding me almost of a fish out of water that was gasping for air. I swallowed back the venom that was pooling in my mouth and held back the urge to snarl at him and the rest of his family, who was just as guilty as he was in my mind for leaving me.

"This way, please." I ordered in a strained voice. As I was turning to lead them to the door, my eyes met with the smallest of the Cullens. A warmth spread throughout my body, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared when I looked away from the pixie.

I could feel those golden eyes burning into my back as I walked through the halls of Volterra. Silent questions hung in the air but now was not the time for talk. Not with them atleast. I would have been fine with the silence as we walked to our destination, but it seemed that Edward had other plans.

"Bella? I- Alice's vision was right! But- How could you do this?! You joined the Volturi?!" He asked, his voice getting louder and louder.

"No, I just wear the whole black cloak and uniform as a fasion statement." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes at the ovious.

"Why?!" He shouted at me as I led him and his family down the hall. "Don't you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"Edward, I have been here for ten years. I am well aware of what I do." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Really? Because you don't seem like you do!" He screamed at me again.

"Do not talk down to me as if I was but a mere child." I warned still not bothering to look him.

"But that's all you are! You won't even acknowledge me when I talk to you and- Bella, would you just stop for a second and look at me!" His growl echoed through the halls as his hand wrapped around my wrist in an iron grip, yanking me around to face him.

I bared my fangs at him threateningly and snarled. I could feel the familar heat rising in me and I knew my eyes were as dark as night itself. I let the skin of my wrist heat up and felt a slight amusement when Edward yelped, yanking his hand back. I took this moment to grab him and pin him hard against the wall. Small flames lit across my hands where I was holding onto the fucking idiot who had dared touch me. His face twisted into one of pure agony as the heat and flames grew more and more intense, enough so that it was starting to burn holes into his shirt and flesh. A pathetic whimper escaped his lips causing a deeper growl to rumble through my chest before I tossed him aside into another wall. I blurred over to him and he flinched away from me, holding up his arms as if to protect himself. I bent slightly forward with that same frightening snarl on my face.

"Touch me again and what I just did to you will seem like a sunburn compared to what will happen to you next time." Another deep growl rumbled but this time it wasn't from me. I straightened up and turned my head to see Skye snarling at the rest of the family keeping them back away from Edward and I, while Senna was standing next to me, glaring at Edward.

"Touching an Elite guard of the Volturi is an offense punishable by death." His normally soft voice came out deep and menacingly. Skye snarled at the Cullens again and snapped her fangs at them before turning her head and looking down at Edward with the same look as Senna.

"What do you propose we do, Isabella?" She growled out. A cruel smile adorned my face at the thoughts of how to dispose of Edward. That is, until I saw the looks on Alice's and Esme's faces. Esme was giving me a pleading look to spare her son and Alice just gave me a look of pure terror. She was utterly afraid of me and somewhere deep down inside I couldn't have that.

I let out a loud sigh before I turned to the other two members of the Volturi and shook my head. "Leave him. He isn't worth an ounce of our time." They both looked at me incredulously.

"Are you sure?" Skye seemed completely confused.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you both." I gave them as much of a smile as I could conjure up. They nodded at me, eyes still full of confusion but they accepted what I had said anyway. I let Jasper and Carlisle help Edward up and ventured toward the rooms once again. This time in silence, the way I prefered it.

"Here we are." I announced. Just as I was about to leave Esme stopped me.

"Thank you. I know you're upset but- just, thank you for sparing him." I gave her a curt nod and left, avoiding the rest of the stares that the family was giving me.

When I rounded the corner, I caught sight of Senna and Skye leaning against opposite walls waiting for me.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked as soon as she spotted me. She and Senna were both by my side in an instant.

"I think the more appropriate question to ask would be, is he okay?" Senna chuckled, returning to his more good natured personality.

"And the appropriate answer to that would be, who cares?" Skye giggled in return. She smiled over at me again. "But in all seriousness, are you alright?" She asked again. I nodded.

"Of course. He didn't hurt me." I smirked.

"Oviously, he's still alive." Skye smirked with me, finding my violent side humorous. Senna looked at me intently and tilted his head to the side in wonder.

"I am a little curious as to how he is still alive anyway. Why did you let him live?" He questioned.

"I don't know to be honest. I saw the looks on Alice and Esme Cullen's face and I couldn't."

"Awe. How adorable. Our precious killing machine is turning soft." Senna grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled deeply. He raised his hands in surrender and chuckled. "On second thought, she is just as vicious as I remember."

I shook my head and walked off in the direction of the throne room leaving a teasing Senna behind. Skye, on the other hand, decided to follow me.

"Where are you going?" The immortal nineteen year old girl asked.

"I am going to talk to Aro about what we found in the sewers." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Mind if I join?" She smiled up at me.

"Knock yourself out." I shrugged.

"I don't think that's possible for a vampire." She giggled. I looked over at her and arched a brow. "Kidding." She grinned at me, running her hand through her arctic white hair. I hadn't expected her to be so... friendly? When I first saw her, she had a serious air about her. Now, she seemed to have either mellowed out or gained a sense of humor.

The moment we walked into the throne room, Aro stood up and immediately addressed us.

"Ah, Isabella darling, I presume that our guests are well taken care of?" He smirked. My jaw clenched and I nodded. "Very good, young one. Now what of your recent mission?"

"That is what we needed to talk about, Master. We followed a newborn into the sewers where we met some... complications. It seems that one of our newest members grew rather careless, which ended in casuality."

Aro nodded his head a few times. "That would explain why Adam seems to have not come back with you two." He waved it off like it was unimportant. "And what of these complications?"

"We encountered not only a few newborns, but also a rather more experienced vampire. Though I do not believe that he is responsible for the newborns. He mentioned something about killing us for his masters."

Aro's face hardened. "I see. Go on." He gestured. This time Skye was the one to speak up.

"He was also wearing a midnight blue cloak. It was like some sort of royalty looking uniform."

I nodded toward the folded fabric that was sitting on Aro's lap. "The same symbol that was on his cloak was the same one found on that cloth." A low hiss escaped Caius and his eyes grew black as soon as Aro unfolded it. I was surprised to see that even the little piece of fabric gained Marcus' attention.

"_Romanians!_" Caius growled, clenching his fist and glaring at the small cloth as if had insulted him in some way.

"Sir?" I asked. Even Skye seemed to be lurking forward to get a better understanding. Aro glanced back out us and let out a long sigh.

"Come with me, my daughters. It's time I showed you a little more about the history of the Volturi."

XXXXX

Aro shuffled through piles of manuscripts and books that were sprawled out on one of the tables in his private office that was next to the library. Finally he came to an old dusty book which looked as if it had seen better days. He flipped through it rather quickly and I faintly noticed that it was all written in Italian hand writing. He ended up on a page that had an illustration on it with the same _'R' _ design as the vampire's cloak and the cloth. I studied the characteristics of it for awhile before my eyes sought out Aro's.

"I take it that these... Romanians are enemies of the Volturi." I mused, gazing back down at the unique design.

"Indeed." Aro nodded. "They used to be in power. That is, until we overthrew them. It almost seems like it was just yesterday. The Great Vampire Wars." His voice grew far and I glanced back up to see that his eyes were spaced out as if he were reliving the day. "My brothers and I had built up an army. Such as the one we have now. We searched high and low for vampires with special talents. The first one that we had found was our dear little Chelsie. From then on we became a force to be reckoned with, crushing our enemy. It wasn't without difficulty let me reassure you, but in the end we succeeded and to this day we have stayed in power. No one has ever been able to withstand our might since. Nor have they tried to overthrow us. Until now."

"What do you mean?" Skye questioned flipping through another book that was sitting on the table.

"I fear that we may be approaching another war." His voice sounded wary and tired. Almost like Marcus'. "It might not be today. Or tomorrow. But soon, children, very soon. In the mean time, I want you to be very careful on your upcoming missions. We will be sending out groups of the guard from now on. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." We answered and bowed in unison.

"Good. You're dismissed." Skye blurred out of the room and I followed slowly going in the opposite direction toward my quarters.

I turned the corner sharply and noticed Alice walking away, her back turned fully toward me. Vulnerable. Like how I was when they left me. _Do you really think she cared about you? She didn't even bother to come say goodbye to you. You mean nothing to her! _Edward's voice shouted in my head. I growled and letting a fireball burn across the palm of my hand. I raised my arm preparing to throw it at her only... it burned out as soon as I had aimed for her. I frowned and looked at my hand, wondering what the hell had just happened. I looked back up just in time to see her round the corner. A strange heat filled me that wasn't from my power.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and any mistakes. It's not one of my favorites but I wanted to update while I still had the chance... I also came up with an idea. I decided to let the readers ask me any questions that they want and I'll answer them as honestly as possible. It can be anything. I'm also going to put the answers on my next chapter so I'll HAVE TO update quicker. That way I'm not neglecting this story. ;) anyway, until next time! *waves* **


End file.
